


Late Night Drive

by asphaltis



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Fingering, Smut, bj, sneaky gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis
Summary: Carmen decides to have some roadside fun with Gray while he’s driving, and in turn he decides to get payback.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Roadside Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just red crackle smut bye-
> 
> also pls drive safe at night and probably don’t do this

Carmen adjusted herself in the seat for what had to have been the tenth time since their last stop. She had anticipated the slight discomfort that came with a road trip but never realized how restless she really could be inside the less than spacious, restored 1965 Mustang. She sighed through her nose, opening an eye and peeking up at Gray.

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

How he always managed to figure out when she was or wasn’t asleep without even looking was beyond her. She sighed again.

“I can’t; I’m too uncomfortable,” she spoke, opening both eyes and letting them adjust to the dark, before glancing at the illuminated lights of the dashboard. It was just past midnight. A muffled groan sounded from the back of her throat as she remembered that their estimated time to arrive wouldn’t be until mid-morning.

“You should sleep.”

“Gray, I told you I can’t. Besides, I think you’re the one that needs to take a sleeping break,” Carmen looked him over, studying the circles under his eyes, though in all fairness they were marks he seemed to have all the time. “You hardly even slept for an hour the last time we stopped, and before that, God knows how long.”

Gray met her gaze momentarily with a slight grimace of his own, before shifting his eyes back to the road as he hunched closer to the steering wheel.

“I’m fine,” he retorted.

Carmen huffed, shifting in her seat once again. She would have offered to take over driving, however, it had become clear to her within the first hour of their travels that Gray had no intention of relinquishing his position as a driver to her. In fact, if it had not been for Carmen all but physically forcing him to pull into the rest stops along the way, he’d have driven straight through to their destination. She couldn’t help the newly found frustration settling in over her, feeling practically useless as she sat and watched what little bit of road that was lit before them pass under their car.

She turned her head towards him again, chin resting on her shoulder as her eyes studied every inch of him, from his head down to his lap. A sort of mischievous smile curled her lips as her eyes lingered; perhaps she wasn’t as useless as she thought she was.

Carmen sat her hand on his thigh, her thumb rubbing softly, slowly, against the denim of his pants. Patiently she waited as he began to relax into his driving again. The movement of her thumb slowly changed into the drumming of her fingers, a few more long moments passing before her hand began to rub his thigh.

During the course of her actions, he had thrown her a glance or two, brows weighted in a furrow from a mix of confusion and curiosity. But each time he looked, Carmen’s attention was seemingly elsewhere; reading the passing signs on the highway, counting the number of few cars they passed.

With his focus on the road again, Carmen angled her body towards him, her hand coming up his thigh. Gray’s eyes looked down a brief second, taking note of how her fingers were now dangerously close to the zipper of his pants.

“What are you doing?” He swallowed as her thumb ran down the line of teeth on his zipper. He could feel the beginnings of his arousal as her hand gently grasped his sheathed bulge.

“I’m making myself useful.” She squeezed him, his breath hitching as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He wondered if this was something she should really be doing at the moment; while the tinted windows and cover of the night sky provided the privacy they needed, there was still the fact that he was in control of the vehicle, the control he could very well lose. After all, it was one thing to be blown at a rest stop when the car is parked; it’s another to be blown while the car is in motion. But despite his thoughts, his doubts, his concern, he couldn’t deny the slight ache that came over him as her hand pulled its touch from him.

Within seconds, he could feel her presence draw closer, the quick glance he allowed from his concentration on the road before him informing him of the new position she took, kneeling on the seat, facing him, and inching closer. Her hand back on his stiffening manhood, she continued to rub him, giving him a kiss and tugging at his bottom lip before lowering herself to his lap.

Deeming him hard enough to take action, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down. She could hear him swallow as she continued to lean closer to him, one hand pulling down the band of his boxer briefs, while the other played guide to his member, releasing it from its fabric imprisonment. Her hand stroked his exposed flesh, fingers gliding up and down every bit of his now throbbing cock.

She brought her lips to his tip, a suppressed, guttural sound catching in his mouth as he felt her wet kisses against his sensitive skin. Carmen held him at the base, her forefinger and thumb rubbing against him as though rolling a coin between them. Her kisses traveled down Gray’s length, a surprise flick of the tongue or two embellishing different kisses in a pattern unknown to the caramel-haired man.

Carmen worked her kisses back up, the tip of her tongue outlining the ridge of his head. As her lips parted, she looked up at him, meeting his gaze and taking his tip into her mouth. He took in a sharp breath, eyes darting back up as he tried hard to keep his focus on the road rather than closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Her movements were subtle but the feeling was intense; each slight bob her head took fueling the growing fire in his belly. He hissed as she took him deeper, her hand following her mouth as she moved up, then sliding back down to begin to tug and gently squeeze his sack.

“Carmen-” He breathed, his own right hand coming off the steering wheel and burying itself in her crimson hair. Her lips slid up, mouth releasing him momentarily, a chill running through his body as the stream of air from his air conditioner hit his bare, wet skin.

“Are you okay?” She asked him, Gray swallowing before giving her a nod to continue.  
Carmen swirled her tongue around his tip, eliciting another hiss from Gray. Her hand pumped up and down his shaft, once, twice, three times before her head followed its lead, taking him deep into her mouth. Her tongue pressed flat against him, pressing hard as though pulling as much flavor as she could from a Popsicle to quench her thirst on a hot summer day.

Gray could feel his limit approaching, the pressure building more and more as she continued her movements.

“Carmen-” he breathed again, the young woman detecting the hint of desperation for his impending release in his voice. The speed of her movements increased, her hand continuing to stroke, squeeze, and pull at him as her lips continued to glide off his throbbing, stiff member.

Gray took in another sharp breath, the air hitching in his throat as his climax finally arrived.

“Ah fuck!” Was all he could manage, Carmen, holding her place as he rode out his orgasm, catching the spurts of his hot seed in her mouth. His chest heaved, a loud, content sigh sounding from Gray as his hand unclenched its tangled grip of her hair, softly stroking her crimson locks.

She slowly pulled her lips from his cock, swallowing his load before giving him a few more cleaning licks and kisses as he began to soften. She sat up, Gray pulling his hand from her hair, and she began to tuck him away once again. Carmen met him again with a quick kiss, Gray tasting the remnants of his cum on her lips. She pulled back, settling into her seat just in time for Gray to catch sight of a one-mile marker sign signaling the last rest stop for the next thirty miles. Flicking on his right turn signal, he switched lanes, following along as it slowly turned into an exit for the rest stop.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Carmens little surprise on the road, Gray decides to give her a little payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if there are any mistakes or anything, I wrote this while in the break room at work!
> 
> I will probably come back later and edit it, but for now enjoy this short little bonus

Gray walked down the stairs towards the sound of Carmens voice talking to another guy, Player probably.

He hit the bottom of the staircase, tip-toeing across the floor with the stealth of a super thief (which technically, he was) towards the kitchen table, where Carmen was sitting in a call with Player.

He stealthily snuck past the laptop, making sure Player didn’t see him but Carmen did.

He smirked at her in response towards the questioning lift of her eyebrows before he crawled under the table, towards Carmens legs.

She looked down at him with a glare, shooting him a warning gaze. He gave her a seductive grin in response and slipped her pajama bottoms off (a pair of his boxers, actually) and slipped her panties down her legs, before looking at her pussy, seeing how wet she was.

“Red? You alright? You keep looking down,” Player asked. Carmen looked back up at the laptop, frantically waving her hands.

“I’m alright. Just a certain.. itch.” Carmen quickly glanced down towards Gray before continuing her conversation with Player.

Gray licked his lips before leaning towards her sex.

He stiffened his tongue, and pressed it flat against her clit.

“Ah!” Carmen groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Red? You sure you’re okay?” Player asked worriedly.

“Yeah Player, I just er- stubbed my toe.” She glanced down at Gray, who slowly started sucking on her button before adding his middle finger to the mix.

He pushed his finger inside of her, making her mouth form a small ‘O’. 

“Carmen....? What’s wrong—“ Carmen interrupted him before he could finish his sentence

“Player, gonna have to call you back late- AH!” and with that she slammed the laptop shut, letting out a strangled moan as Gray added his index finger to the mix.

“Fuck, Gray! I’m- Oh! I’m cumming!”

Gray smirked against her pussy, before withdrawing his fingers leading to Carmen letting out a displeased moan before replacing them with his tongue, stroking her clit with his thumb.

Carmen gasped before her body started spasming, and she came in his mouth, her juice flowing onto his tongue and down his throat.

Gray kept going, keeping her on the orgasmic rollercoaster she was on. 

Her body finally went lax against the chair and Gray pulled away, and pushed her chair away from the table so he could get out from under it.

Carmen opened her grey-blue eyes and gazed at him, before pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“I know.”

“Player is literally going to interrogate me later!”

“I know.” And with that, Gray picked her up and carried her up the stairs towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment! tell me if you enjoyed it or not, and what I could do better!


End file.
